Fifty Sliding Doors
by venetian shadow
Summary: Ryleigh meets Christian by accident; their paths keep crossing but they never seem to be together long yet they have a big impact on eachother's lives. So what happens when theybhave the chance of a happily ever after together? This is mainly a Christian/OC story but it does have some Ana chapters. It's NOT a cheating story either.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note; I own NOTHING Fifty Shades of Grey related. I don't even own Ryleigh or the plot; both were borrowed from two good friends of mine. This is merely their story.**

**Chapter One. **

_My Kind of Love, Emile Sande…._

It had been a long day; I had buried my mother, dealt with countless people at the very sombre wake, cleaned up after everyone else and then had to deal with her attorney while he told me where her assets had been spread and what was coming to me as inheritance. It was now 9pm and I hadn't yet sat down properly _or_ taken off these incredibly uncomfortable black stilettos.

Rubbing my temples I flounced on to the couch and kicked off the offending shoes and sighed; finally the house was quiet and empty. I looked around the house and remembered how the actions of one man had cost me my mother….

"_Road collision coming in any minute now; one restrained female, one unrestrained male. All on-call medical staff to attend the ER immediately" Came the sound over the Ground floor speakers at St James's hospital at 2pm on a sunny Tuesday afternoon. A sudden rush of trauma nurses, interns and doctors rushed toward the Triage hall; a place Ryleigh loved more than anywhere else in the world. It was where all urgent and bloody traumas were bought in, assessed and branched off in to different directions such as surgery, sutures, fractures and admitting. It was the busiest place in the hospital and it was where the young nurse thrived and really came in to her own; doctors of all levels knew that when a trauma came in __**she**__ was the one that everyone reported to. No one even sneezed without Ryleigh knowing about it, and no one dares cross her. She knew everything anyone could ever possibly need to know about the ins and outs of a busy ER and patient care. _

_As she rushed with the rest of the team toward the triage unit, she put on protective gloves and an apron and prepared for the rush, and she didn't have to wait long; Medics wheeled in two gurneys, one containing a man who was groaning in a morphine haze while other medics were pumping the chest of a woman._

"_What do we have here Jo?" Ryleigh asked the head medic who was searching her out to hand over the patient to her and the two doctors she always worked with in the ER._

"_Restrained female driver, hit side on by a ten ton truck, the driver went through his windscreen and landed on another car, those passengers are fine. This patient was unresponsive on arrival and her stats have been down, we were trying not call it Ryleigh." Jo said, looking sympathetic and tired as he continued chest compressions. _

"_Let me take over." Ryleigh nudged him out of the way and took over, looking only at her hands as they compressed the patient's chest. _

"_Let's get a shot of adrenaline and start up the paddles" Dr Marsden asked his intern. Ryleigh continued compressions while things were prepared; she focused on her hands only, she found that when she looked directly at what she was doing her ears heard more and she was ready to move quicker. She could also hand out directions and orders without having to look up form whatever she was doing, one of the many things that earned her the respect of her peers. _

"_Charging to twenty." Dr Marsden declared, Ryleigh moved her hands and watched the woman's chest. "Clear!" He called out, every one stood back as the shock coursed through the patient's body in a failed attempt to kick start her heart so it could beat unaided._

"_Charging to forty…..clear!" Dr Marsden called, and another failed attempt at the kick-start was followed by another and another and more adrenaline being administered and another attempt. _

_Ryleigh looked at the monitor and saw nothing._

"_Time of death, fourteen twenty-three. Thank you for your help everybody." Dr Marsden declared, leaving Ryleigh to remove the respiration tube, clearing hair and blood away from the deceased woman's face was an action that caused her entire world to shatter around her._

"_Mom?!" She cried out, suddenly realising who her patient was. "Mom?!" She cried again, shaking her mother's still shoulders._

_Jo was the first one to hear his colleagues distraught voice and strode over to her._

"_Ryleigh?" He said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder._

"_That's my mom." She whispered before collapsing in to his arms._

"He just walked away from it with a few breaks and cuts. Bastard." Ryleigh spoke out loud to herself. "Texting on the job without a seatbelt and he manages to get out alive and my mother was killed. She was just minding her own business, driving home from the grocery store. Bastard!" She spat bitterly before wrapping her arms around a cushion and howling in pain as she cried herself in to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

_Oh My God, Kaiser Cheifs….._

I yawned as I walked out of Starbucks, large coffee in hand. In the split second that I had her eyes closed I collided with a stranger, spilling my hot coffee all over what looked to be an expensive, and designer, suit.

"Holy shit! I am **so** sorry!" I flustered, looking at the mess on his dark grey jacket as the man's hands tried to pull it off himself as quickly as possible.

"It's alright, it's only Armani." He said sarcastically, causing me to blush as I let her eyes meet his.

"I really am sorry! Please pass the dry cleaning bill on to me." I stammered as I rummaged through me oversized handbag in search for a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down my name and number once I finally did. The man bent down to pick up my now empty cardboard cup and then stood back up to watch me, an amused look on his face.

"Here." I said, handing him the paper as he handed me the cup.

"Thank you, Miss Jordan. But I don't think that's really necessary." He gave me a small smile.

"I insist, I covered you in coffee so it really is the least I can do Mr…?" I asked, watching those piercing grey eyes.

"Grey, Christian Grey." He answered finally.

"Well Mr Grey, I really would like to pay for your jacket to be cleaned. I insist." I said adamantly, if I were a kid in a movie I probably would've stamped my foot.

"Alright Miss Jordan, I'll forward the bill to you. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I have two coffees to purchase." He smirked at me.

"Two?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yes, one for myself and one for you makes two." He opened the door and motioned for me to go inside. Sighing a little, I walked back in to the crowded and overheated shop. Christian Grey walked ahead of me and moved his way to the counter and ordered two large black coffees-to drink in. I stood sheepishly behind him as the barrister prepared our coffees while fluttering her obviously-fake eyelashes at him. She giggled girlishly as he told her to keep the change, something which caused me to roll my eyes.

"We'll sit over there in the back corner I think Miss Jordan." He said to me without a hint of sarcasm and with no smirk. I headed to the seats and let him carry the drinks, there was no way in Hell I wanted to make a fool of myself and soak another stranger with a second cup of coffee. Pulling out a seat for him I sat myself in the opposite chair, he nodded his head at me before setting the steaming mugs on the table and sitting down.

"So why the hurry Miss Jordan?" He asked in an amused sort of way.

"I wasn't in a hurry Mr Grey." I said bluntly. I know I may have seemed like a sulking child, but all I really wanted was to be on my way, not that I had a way to go toward.

"Alright then, why so tired that you spill your coffee all over a stranger?" His question caused me to restrain myself from another eye roll.

"I'm just tired." I didn't really want to spill my life secrets to a stranger, no matter how striking his good looks were. He simply nodded and watched as I wrapped my hands around the mug and bought it to my lips. I took a long smell of the aroma and took a sip. It was still too hot but I wanted to leave, I didn't feel comfortable at all. Christian copied my actions, whenever I took a deep breath he did the same, he imitating me.

"Do you always copy another person's actions?" I asked finally.

"No Miss Jordan, I'm just trying to make you more comfortable, some body language experts believe that if you mirror another person's actions they become more comfortable with you. They open up."

"What do you want from me Mr Grey?" I challenged him.

"A conversation would be nice."

"Well Mr Grey here's my most recent life story; I just got here from San Francisco and I'm tired. I've been driving constantly for what feels like forever and all I want is a coffee. Now that I have a coffee, I'm going back to my shitty studio apartment to unpack what few belongings I've bought with me and to relax before I look for a job. Have a good day Mr Grey." I huffed as I stood up and walked out the door, taking my drink-in coffee with me. What a rebel I am.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

_You Need Me, I Don't Need You, Ed Sheeran…_

I'd been in Seattle for two weeks now, it had rained on and off. It seemed summer was really leaving now. It didn't really matter, I'd been in my own constant icy and cold winter since _that_ day, even working in the ER on the rare occasion I was called in to cover. I'd been volunteering at a small free clinic to keep myself busy, it wasn't paying the pittance of a rent fee I had to cover each month, the money I'd been getting from renting out my mother's house was making sure I was okay to eat and keep a roof over my head for as long as I was here.

My heart wasn't really in anything; I'd always wanted to my own free clinic and have my own Triage centre, maybe volunteer for Red Cross and help when natural disasters struck or national emergencies hit. But now I didn't really feel anything.

My phone vibrated in my jeans pocket and I pulled it out, it was a number I didn't recognise.

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Miss Jordan ,it's Christian Grey here."_ Now I felt pissed. Why was he calling me now? The jacket!

"Does it really take a fortnight to get a dry cleaning bill Grey?"

"_Of course not Jordan"_ He chuckled _"I'd like to know how you're doing. You left in such a rush and you haven't been answering your phone for quite some time."_

"Yeah, I haven't really felt much like talking to anyone. I've been busy."

"_Well are you free this evening?"_

"Why would I be free this evening?" I think I knew where this was going.

"_For dinner of course."_ I **knew** it! I could picture him sat there smirking at me. Creep.

"I don't think so Grey, but thanks any way." I hung up the phone. He wouldn't call me with his dry cleaning bill but when he finally does call (and I pick up) he wants to take me for dinner!

My phone buzzed again, it was the same number. I cursed under my breath and answered.

"I said thanks but no thanks" I promptly hung up. That'll teach him!

It buzzed again and I let it go to voice mail. And that was the game we played for ten whole minutes before a text message came through; **Piano Bar, 72****nd**** street, 7pm. Be there. Christian.**

Be there?!

Be there?!

Was he having a joke? There was no way in Hell I was going to some stuck up rich person's bar because he told me to "be there". Screw that!

~Three Hours Later…..~

What was I doing here?

What was I doing dressed in a knee length, black halter dress, tottering about in silver stiletto's and clutching a silver clutch bag? Why had I bothered to put my hair up in a chinigon and put make-up on? Why was I wearing red lipstick? Why?!

It wasn't like I was actually going to go in. Was it?

It taken me forever to get here, a ten minute taxi ride and a five minute walk (in high heels of all things!) and I was just peering through the window like a goldfish looking out of its bowl.

.Idiot.

Now I was here, I may as well go in and have a look around, see if my bossy "friend" was there. I could always find someone else to have a drink with anyway. Or just go home. Either was a winner in my book.

I walked in through the door with a plan to walk to the ladies room as I quickly scouted out that familiar face before walking back out again, but I was stopped by a man in a smart tuxedo. He looked like a 1980's high school prom reject.

He probably was.

"May I help you Madame?" He asked with an air of false graces.

"I don't know, can you?" I stared him down as if he were a hopeless lost intern in my ER. I had never been this aggressive in my approach before, honest!

"Who is it you're hoping see?" He said, clearly looking down his nose at me. I put my hand on my hip and returned the same look.

"I'm here **hoping** to see my date for the evening, a Mr Christian Grey. Perhaps you wouldn't mind running off and informing him of my arrival? Or do I need speak to your superior?" I could see a surprised yet slightly afraid look spread across his face. Fear in the eyes is always a dead giveaway.

"Y..Y….Yes Miss. Right this way please Miss." He opened the heavy glass interior door by a large gold handle. Precocious or what?

I followed him in and walked through the bar. Plan A had failed, I was being led directly to Grey. So Plan B was having to be thought up pretty bloody quickly; walk with my head held high as if I belonged here, then maybe do a Samantha Jones and throw an expensive drink in his face before slinking off, a la Sex and the City.

"Mr Grey, Miss Jordan." Prom Reject announced my arrival, I almost expected him to bow. Grey stood up and nodded, silent dismissing our oh-so-dickish host.

Once he was gone, Grey gave me a genuine smile, which put an end to Plan B and left me with Pln C; trying not to melt on the spot.

He looked gorgeous!

"Miss Jordan, please sit with me. Can I get you a drink?" He smiled and sat down at the same time as me. If he was going to mirror my actions or psycho-analyse me all night he had another thing coming; more than a drink would be thrown at him!

"What are you drinking?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking. I wanted to sound assertive, maybe copy him and see how he liked it.

"Scotch on the rocks." He smirked, as if he knew it wasn't a drink I would have. Well, two can play this game.

"I'll have the same please. But a double." I smirked back as he raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. He raised his hand slightly and another host came to our table, a red headed female who was in a tight black skirt and white silk blouse.

"Mr Grey." She nodded, ignoring me utterly.

"Please get Miss Jordan a Scotch on the rocks, but a double." His eyes never left mine, something Little Red seemed to pick on as she tried to flounce off while keeping her professional posture.

"You have that effect on a lot of women Grey." I placed my elbows on the table and leant forward, it was like I was challenging him, but I just couldn't help it.

"What effect would that be Jordan?" He leant back in his chair and sipped his drink.

"Women doing anything to please you."

"Hmm, I like that effect."

"I'm sure you do."

"Do I have that effect on you?"

"You wish you did. But no, you just piss me off." I gave a small smirk to match his. My drink was placed on the table, Little Red had her back to me and spoke to Christian as if I wasn't there. There was only room for one bitch here, and that bitch was me.  
"Hello? There's another person sat at this table as well Mr Grey." I said in a firm but nice (kind of) voice. Little Red turned to me, I could see Christian's look of surprise be placed by a small grin.

"Yes?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. I stared her down.

"My name is Miss Jordan, and I'll be dining with Mr Grey this evening. And I would like to see your menu please." I didn't blink once. She became a little flustered.

"Of course Miss Jordan! I'll get it for you right away." She suddenly left and just as Christian was about to talk, she returned offering me a menu first followed by Christian.

"Just give a nod my way when you're ready to order." She spoke to the both of us and left again. I scanned my menu and didn't let my eyes look up while I spoke.

"You were saying Mr Grey?" I asked gently.

"I was?" I could feel his eyes on me so I lowered my menu but kept looking at it for something I'd enjoy eating. .Hungry!

"Yes, before the red head's impeccable timing with the arrival of menus interrupted you."

He chuckled.

"Yes I was. You're a feisty one Miss Jordan, very heated." He smiled, I couldn't help but smirk as I put down my menu and leant forward again.

"You can call my Ryleigh." I said, as if giving him permission.

"Well Ryleigh, you can call me Christian." He gave me a genuine smile. The second one of the night. "I have to admit Ryleigh, I wasn't sure if you were going to come this evening."

My first thought would've been to say _well the night is still young_, but this isn't a Mills & Boon novel.

"Neither did I, yet here I am." I gave a smirk and took a sip of my Scotch, it was the strong and expensive kind that smells so good but burns like a bitch as it slides down in to your stomach. I tried my best to look like I was enjoying it.

"Yes, here you are. Good drink?" He asked, as if he knew. I nodded, if I spoke I might breath fire! He looked down to scan the menu again. I watched him before I blurted out my question.

"Do you like feisty women?" I titled my head a little, so if he looked up it would look as if I had asked a playful question and not a personal one.

"Sometimes, I also like quiet women."

"Because you're a control freak?" I asked back.

"Why would you suggest that?"

"The way you bought me coffee, the way you ordered me to sit down. Also the way you ordered me here."

"Well I had no choice but to order you here; you wouldn't pick up the phone." He smirked.

"You could've just asked."

"And been rejected I've no doubt."

"Well a straight answer wouldn't have left you sitting here alone in wait." Ha! That had him! He didn't have a reply, he just smirked and raised his hand slightly to get our lovely hostesses attention.

"I'll have the pate to start, followed by the duck. Ryleigh?" He looked at me, he wasn't mad at me, yet he wasn't softening to me either.

"I'll have the pate to start also and the salmon to follow. Thank you." I gave a genuine but small smile to Little Red, who took our order and left silently. I think she might have been sulking.

I took another sip of my drink, and then another. I wanted to get rid of this as quickly as possible. Christian caught the Little Red's attention once again.

"A bottle of your finest Chardonnay please." He asked, his eyes still not leaving me. I could see Little Red from my peripheral vision, she nodded and scurried off and was back a few moments later with an ice bucket, two champagne flutes and a bottle of cold, fizzy white wine. She expertly popped the bottle open and poured us a glass each before leaving again.

"Chardonnay?" I asked.

"Well, I couldn't have you sipping on a drink you hate all night." He chuckled. Damn it! "Why did you ask for Scotch Ryleigh?" He looked amused, not the joke was on me. Booo!

"Well Christian, someone once told me that body language experts theorise that people mirror others to make them feel at ease. Or piss them off, I believe is more accurate." He laughed.

"You were trying to piss me off?" He asked.

"Well I certainly wasn't trying to make you feel at ease."

"You weren't playing me at my own game then?" He looked very amused now. I leant forward circled the rim of my glass, it made a low, metallic sounding noise. They were real crystal cut glasses.

"I'm good at many names Christian." I looked at him from under my lashes, giving him my most sexy stare, giving him come-to-bed eyes.

"I like games Ryleigh." His voice was a little husky, his eyes became a slightly darker shade of grey.

"So do I."

At that moment our food arrived, we said nothing, just watched each other eat for a while.

The starters were cleared away and the main course arrived. The air was tingling around us. I thought of a way I could play this game and possibly come off the winner. Plan D was now in effect.

I slipped off one shoe and lightly stroked his shin with my bare foot, he gave me a smirk but we still exchanged no words. I wanted him to be shocked, so I slipped my leg up slightly further to his knee and inner thigh.

"Ryleigh-" He began.

"Christian." I interrupted.

"Stop." He ordered.

"No." I stared him down, and he actually looked away. I did it! I was on the winning team!

He leant in and spoke to me in a low voice.

"If you don't stop I'll have no choice but to put you over me knee." He began to stare me down, but I never backed down.

Ever.

So I slid my foot further up his inner thigh, not quite reaching his groin, but close enough.

"Ryleigh-"

"Christian."

"I mean it."

"So do I."

Neither of us were willing to back down.

This could be an interesting night after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Note for the reviewer who asked about Ana; every story has a start, middle and end; Ryleigh is the start, Ana is the middle and Ryleigh is the end. The summary DID state the Ana WILL be in the story, so a little patience will give you what you seek.**

**Thank you to .Ryleigh and Christian for their support and to every one for their reviews. This is a chapter full of car sex so approach with caution. If you don't like lemons then you're in the wrong orchard baby.**

**Chapter Four.**

_Sweet Sensations, Jem…_

"Thank you for your visit Mr Grey, Miss Jordan." Prom Reject said as he opened the outer door to the street.

"Thank you." Christian replied, giving him a slight nod while keeping his hand on my lower back to guide me out the door.

Just then a man in a suit opened the door to some sort of Audi 4x4 with blacked out windows. It looked snazzy and expensive.

"In you get Miss Jordan." Christian said softly in my ear, his hot breath on my neck leaving tingles down my spine. I did what I was told, not objecting to being bossed around, or him using my second name. Somehow I managed to get in to the leather seat without revealing my under garments like some cheap celebrity (cough, Britney Spears, cough) and he slid in next to me, his hand on my knee just under the hem of my dress. It was electrifying.

"You don't want my address?" I asked, watching as he pressed a button for the partition between us and the front seats to rise.

"No Miss Jordan, I don't want you address." He looked at me with his own come-to-bed eyes.

"Then what do you want?" I gave him a seductive look, two can still play this game. And it's my favourite.

"I want you Miss Jordan. I want you to take off your panties." He looked me in the eyes, his hard stare gave me shudders.

"And then what?" I asked, my voice husky.

"And then I'll give you further instruction." Further instruction?! I should've found that that a turn **off** but instead I was extremely turned **on.** I slid my lace panties off as best as I could and held them out to him, he took them from me and smiled.

"And now I want you to unbuckle my belt and unzip my pants." He instructed, I found myself doing what I was told and then suddenly made eye contact with a large bulge straining against Calvin Klein boxers. I swallowed, wondering where exactly that bulge would be going.

"Good Miss Jordan, now I want you suck me."

I groaned a little as I felt myself become more aroused.

I released his hardness and took a good look at his length; I was **very** pleased indeed.

I began by teasing the top of his cock with my tongue ever so lightly, I heard him groan a little, so I slide my tongue from his tip to his base and back up again before taking his tip in my mouth and sucking lightly, letting my tongue still tease his slit.

"Hmmm" His small groan gave me the signal I needed; I sucked my way right down to his base, grazing my teeth gently against the delicate skin. I took in the scent of his skin and sucked slightly harder, his hands made their way to my hair and gripped slightly.

I began to suck as I slid my mouth up and down in a slow rhythm, picking up the speed slightly as his fingers gripped my hair tightly and forced me gently to bob my head up and down quicker.

I could taste pre-cum in my mouth, I knew I was doing well.

"Stop, just fuck me. Now!" He commanded. I pulled my mouth away slowly, giving his tip one last hard suck before I placed a knee either side of his lap.

His fingers stroked me from the opening to the close of my wetness before plunging inside of me, ic whimpered and stroked the back of his head before yanking his head back roughly. There was a surprised look in his eyes.

I slide him inside me slowly and gently rode his hard erection up and down. He grabbed my ass hard, finger tips digging in to my flesh. He wanted more, so I would give him more, but first….

I slide up his erection, gently and slowly slid up and down the tip, almost as if I would pull myself off of him at any second, but I sped up going fast and faster.

"Ryleigh…." His voice was quiet and not demanding. His eyes were softening and I couldn't have that. I wanted to keep this man on his toes, so to speak.

I slammed my whole body down, my wetness surrounding him. He cried out and looked at me with surprise and lust.

"I want to fuck you Mr Grey. And I want to fuck you hard." I made sure to drag out the last few words.

"Do it." His eyes turned back to steel, so I did it.

I thrust as hard and as fast as I could, one of his hands grasped at my lower back, grabbing a handful of my dress tightly, while the other caught hold of my hair, tilting my neck to the side slightly. He kissed along my neck and then began to nibble my skin; softly at first and then harder. I cried out in surprise and decided that was my signal to go Hell for leather.

I thrust my hips as if there were no tomorrow. I was so turned on by him and the way he grabbed at me, the way he undid the neck strap and let my breasts become free of my bra and sucked on each nipple that I slid my hand in between us and pressed my index finger to my clit; I moved it around in circular motions pressing hard as I became more and more urgent for my orgasm. It seemed Christian had a similar idea.

"Come for be Miss Jordan…..Now." his voice strained as I groaned and cried out.

"I'm coming!" I rasped.

My orgasm

Rolled up from my toes right up in to my hair, my muscles twitching and tightening around his erection. He groaned and buried his head in my chest as he gave in to his release.

We stayed like that until the car stopped. I looked out the window curiously and discovered we were outside my building. I decided I wouldn't ruin the evening by asking questions; the man had fed me, fucked me **and** delivered me home. What more could a woman have asked for?

I slid off his lap and wriggled back in to my bra and did up my dress and grabbed my clutch, I saw him pocket my panties out the corner of my eye after he did up his pants. I went to open the door but he stopped me.

"I should've asked earlier, but are you on birth control?" His eyes were soft now and filled with concern.

"Of course I am. I'm a nurse."

At the moment the driver opened the door from the outside. It kinda caught me off guard, but I think I remained pretty composed none-the-less.

"Miss Jordan-"He smiled.

"Laters baby!" I winked before getting out and closing the door on him.

If that didn't get me second date or a follow up call, I didn't know what would.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note; So once again I find myself having to explain my story to some rather impolite reviewers; Ana will be in the story, she will be coming in to it in two chapters time. However, if you haven't noticed by now, this story IS from Ryleigh's point of view. The Ana chapters will be written in the style of a third person because obviously Ryleigh won't be in those chapters. There might be some chapters from Christian's point of view too, I just haven't quite decided yet. So for anyone whose enjoying the story or is curious about how it'll grow, please bear with me, it'll happen! **

**And as far as my story not belonging on here; At least my writing contains the correct grammar and punctuation required to be classed as English, unlike your review. I suggest you use a spell check or refrain entirely from leaving a review until you are able to spell correctly. And seeing as you don't like the story you shouldn't read it at all. Also to keep people happy I have updated the summary (it includes Christian's marriage to Ana) AND have also removed Ana from the character listing (even though she IS going to be in it) so as not to confuse new readers when they read the first few chapters which don't contain Ana.**

**It does say in the summary CG/AS/OC which should give a small hint that there is an OC in the story. All good writers (like E.L James) don't throw all their characters at you in the first few chapters, these things take time, by introducing characters as the story progresses allows a reader to absorb more of the story.**

**Having said that, I'd like to say a huge thank you to Christian, .Ryleigh. monie34 and GreyEnterprisesInc for their kind words. I hope chapter 4 was okay (I've not written anything like that before) and I hope that the rest of the story continues to keep my favourite readers happy!**

**Chapter Five.**

_All Night Long, Demi Lovato….._

I felt really smug with myself as I made myself a mug of tea later that night. I had actually had sex on a first date! I had managed to screw a bossy man in to submission! And I had eaten in a really nice restaurant, not bad going.

Sitting on my couch I stared at my cell phone, wondering if he'd call or not. Surely he would? He wanted that to happen just as much as I did, not that I expected to sleep with him though. It was good, it made me feel good, but I was determined not to have this fear lingering over me wondering if he thought I was a slut, like I'd read about so many times in the problem pages of magazines. I picked up my phone and put it under the cushion next to me; I didn't want to look at it. I just wanted to sleep. I felt exhausted. Lying down I feel in to a deep sleep, the deepest and most peaceful sleep I'd had since my mother had passed away.

_Bzzzzzzzzz._

_Bzzzzzzzz._

_Bzzzzzzzzz._

"Hm? What?" I asked, sitting up. It took me a few second to realise my head had ben vibrating.

_Bzzzzzzzz._

_Bzzzzzzzz._

Shit! My phone! Had I slept in late and missed my volunteer hours? Was I needed to cover a shift at the hospital?

I flung the cushion of the couch and answered my phone without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?!" I said frantically.

_Ry? Hey it's Lauren."_ The chirpy nurse was practically singing down the phone at me.

"Hi. How's it going? You need me to come in?" I scratched my head, it was 11am and I really shouldn't have slept on the couch last night; my neck was stiff and painful.

"_No I don't need you to come in. I was wondering if you want to grab coffee?_"

"Coffee? Coffee sounds good."

"_And breakfast too of course!"_ She laughed down the phone. _"I'll be at Café Cure in ten minutes. Meet me outside?"_

"Sure, I can be there in ten. See you in a bit Laur."

"_See ya babe."_

I hung up the phone and laughed to myself. I was going out for breakfast! It might not seem like a big deal, but I'd been moody pretty much ever since I got here. Clearly all I needed was a good night with a sexy guy to get me back to my old self.

Looking at the time I stood up and rushed around frantically making sure my face and teeth were clean, putting my hair up in my messy pony bun (I'd heard it was **the** current style) I shimmied in to black skinny jeans, grey ankle boots and a beige over-sized knitted jumper. I sprayed myself with body spray and grabbed my bag and keys, put my cell in my pocket and legged it two blocks to Café Cure. Sure enough Lauren was just arriving.

"Hey!" She smiled at me, I returned her smile with one of my own.

"Hey, I'm so glad you called. I'm starving!" I grinned.

"Oh my God!" She placed her hands on my shoulders and peered at my face with concern. "You're smiling. You're happy. You accepted my invite, after turning down at least a dozen others. Who are you and what did you do to my favourite moody nurse?" Lauren asked. I just poked my tongue out and scowled at her. "That's more like the Ryleigh I know." She laughed.

"Come on girl, let's go in! I'm famished!" I grabbed her arm and gently pulled her in to the coffee shop. It was still quiet and the smell of freshly baked cakes and bread lingered in the air and the strong aroma of coffee filled my nose. I'd only ever walked past and never been inside before. It was about to become my knew favourite place.

Lauren and I scoured the chalk boards for food and handed our orders over quickly to the girl at the counter and sat down with our table number.

"So what's made you so giddy?" Lauren examined my face and I gave a small smile. I didn't want to scare her.

"I met a guy and we went out last night." I shrugged. "No big deal."

"You met a guy? When?"

"A few days ago, he told me I was meeting him last night and I guess I had no choice but to go. I actually had a really good time."

"Where did he take you? What's his name?" She looked like a kid at Christmas hearing how I'd suddenly gotten a social life.

"The Piano Bar. And his name's Christian Grey and he is **very** sexy."

"I know that name. Christian Grey…Christian Grey…..HOLY SHIT!" She cried out rather loudly.

"WHAT?!" I called out back to her, the whole coffee shop looked at us like we'd lost our minds. Maybe we had.

"He owns that huge building right in front of the clinic! He's like, the richest guy in the world or something. And he took you to dinner!"

"That monstrous building that leaves our little teeny weeny free clinic in the shadows 24/7 belongs to him?" I raised my eyebrows at her. "I hate that building."

"You hate everything." She rolled her eyes at me.

"That's not true. I like Christian. I mean, he's okay." I shrugged, suddenly noticing our coffees had arrived, I took a sip and it was like heaven in a mug.

"I bet you hated him before you liked him though."

"Your point being?"

"Ha! I Knew it!" She looked like the cat had gotten the cream at my admittance. "So did you guys, you know…"

"I'm not telling you."

"That means yes! I knew there was a reason you had a smile on your face!"

"Are you saying you never thought I could smile?"

"I always thought maybe you'd had botox or your face would crack if you did." She grinned, I flicked a sugar cube at her and she flicked it right back at me. We kept playing this little game until I flicked too hard and the cube went flying across the floor.

Of course the sugar cube we'd been using in our game of finger football just happened to land at the feet of a man who was sitting at a table not too far from ours, and of course that man leant down and picked it up. He looked over at us; Lauren and I were trying not to laugh, it was that sort of laugh you used to get in class when you weren't meant to be laughing at all. He knew it was us at fault, so he got up, walked over and placed the sugar cube on our table.

"I believe this belongs to you." He smiled at me. His accent was Texan, and he was tall, tanned and good looking with chocolate brown eyes.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about my friend. The psychiatric unit let her out on day release and she got a little too excited." I smiled. Lauren glared and kicked me in the shins under table. Damn that girl could kick like donkey!

"Nice to meet you both. Enjoy your day." He smiled and walked back to his seat, Lauren lent in toward me. Uh oh.

"I cannot believe you said that about me to the cutest guy in here!" She hissed.

"There was a cute guy? Where?" I began to look around, smiling, knowing I was annoying her.

"Ryleigh! He was totally checking out the both of us."

"Ugch why would a guy check out two girls at the same time? That's just tacky Laur!"

"Whatever." She got out a pen and wrote down something on a napkin. As our sandwiches were bought to us by a waitress, she disappeared from my sight. When the waitress moved I could see her talking to Chocolate Eyes. He looked smug and so did she. She practically skipped back to our table.

"I gave him your number. He wanted me to give you his. His names Jason and he's a cop. He's going to call you later. He's adorable." Lauren gushed.

"Lauren I went out with a guy last night, I can't go out with another guy." I explained.

"Yes you can! You're not committing to anything so just have fun. It's good to see you with a smile on your face."

~Christian's Point of View~

I was walking.

Nowhere in particular, I was just walking.

Last night had been good, amazing in fact. But it was unnerving how one woman could undo me in such a way. I'd lost control; sleeping with her outright was dangerous, she could say anything to anyone. Actually, I don't think she would do that, she didn't seem to know who I was.

I'd seen her a few times, going in and out of the free clinic situated behind my office. She had always looked so sad, like she was under a great weight.

At the coffee shop she was feisty. And rather rude, but she had intrigued me.

It had taken a while for me to finally make those phone calls, and when I had finally gotten to speak to her, there was no way I was taken no for an answer. I didn't think she would meet me last night, but she had surprised me.

She had continued to surprise me during our entire time together; she looked breath taking, she wouldn't back down and she had done something incredible-she had taken control over me.

Not total control of course, but enough to leave a lasting impression. Enough for me to be walking around the streets of Seattle, busying myself so as not to call her.

My phone rang and I looked down at the screen, it was Mia, my sister. Standing still I took her call.

We talked about life in general and how we both were doing. She wanted me to go home next weekend for my mother's charity gala. I had totally forgotten about it until that point. I was just about to ask her to join me for dinner when she was next free, before she left town again for France, but I saw **her**.

And **she** was talking to a man I'd never seen before, her female companion looked happy, smiling, as Ryleigh and the stranger were shaking hands. He was looking at her and she was laughing at something he said. She shook his hand and turned to get her bag and leave. She saw me.

She gave me a small smile and was making her way hurriedly toward the door, getting caught in a small group of tourists. I backed away in a hurry, hanging the phone up on Mia.

What was I doing?

What was she doing to me?


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note; Love it or hate it, it doesn't matter. This is a fan fiction. Actually it's **_**my**_** fan fiction and I'm the one whose writing it. There are people who are enjoying it, so let's not ruin it for them by leaving reviews which aren't constructive.**

**Ana is making an appearance in the next chapter. This is from Christian's point of view. **

**Chapter Six.**

_Grounds for Divorce, Elbow…_

"Call me Miss Jordan, I'd like to talk, maybe over coffee." I hung up the phone feeling frustrated, somehow she had made an indent in my mind, left a lasting impression.

I didn't want to have her yield to me in submission, and I didn't want to yield to her. But I wanted her in my life, and I didn't know why. What happened between us, physically, was mind blowing; as if she were reading my mind. But emotionally she was something I would never been able to walk away from, she was addictive.

Which made her highly dangerous.

Pacing my office I noticed a familiar figure walking in to the clinic across the street. Even from up here at the top of the towering building I could pick her out from the crowd.

Grabbing my jacket I made my way to the elevator as quickly as I could, Andrea was about to say something to me but clearly she knew better as she didn't stop me. Pressing the button for the ground floor I hurried in to my jacket and cursed under my breath, elevators could be slow when you needed to get somewhere fast, yet be ever so quick when you had found a reason to enjoy the ride.

Typical.

The second the doors began to open I rushed through them and walked quickly to the door of the main lobby and out on to the street. I hurried to the side alley and made my way down to the back of the building and across the road. The clinic looked dingy and unclean, I wouldn't have known it were a clinic if I hadn't have been paying attention. I looked around and saw no one in the street, this was it; I walked in and was greeted by an overly warm and musty smell that one would only ever find in a cramped space where alcoholics and drug users were present.

"Can I help you?" A young man dressed in jeans and a black shirt asked. He was obviously here to maintain the safety of the volunteer staff.

"I'm looking for Ryleigh Jordan, she's a nurse here." I spoke as calmly as I could, even though my mind was racing. _What was I doing here?_

"She's just come in. Who shall I say is here?" The security man stood up and uncrossed his arm, he was very broad chested.

"Grey, I'm Christian Grey."

"You own the building out front, right?" He gave me a smile, I didn't know if it was a happy one or not.

"Yes I do." His stance changed. "I want to discuss donating a sum of money to the clinic, and Miss Jordan was kind enough to tell me about it over dinner. I thought she could help me finalise a few details." I improvised. I like to think that I'm a confident man, but his size had me feeling like a school child about to go on stage for his first Christmas play.

"That's great man! Thank you! I'll just go get her for you now, before the afternoon rush comes in. You won't believe the amount of school kids we get in here following a rowdy party on the weekend." He gave me a genuine smile and left me in the waiting area. I looked around and saw old flyers on alcoholism, drug use and pregnancy options. There were a lot of posters about mental health issues and support groups. I noticed all the plastic chairs and the one singular coffee table were all bolted to the floor. There were a few dog-eared books and magazines on the table and the corner was home to some very old and much used wooden blocks, dolls and toy cars. Even the light bulb had a metal cage around it instead of a light shade.

This was a place for the desperate in their hour of strongest need. And it seemed that this place needed a new lease of life; it was too desperately depressing.

"Mr Grey, what a surprise." Ryleigh and her security fellow came in to the waiting room.

"Miss Jordan." I smiled.

"Chris was just telling me about your donation. How much is it we can be expecting from you?" She smirked and tilted h head slightly in clear amusement. I nodded and took in her appearance; Light blue scrubs, greying sneakers, neat ponytail and a sparkling smile.

"Yes, I thought we could discuss the final figure if you're free?" _Please say yes._

"Sure, come through to the treatment room and we'll talk." She beckoned me to the door and I followed her down a narrow hall way and in to a brightly lit, clean room. This one also needed a lot of TLC.

She closed the door behind me and leant against it.

"So, tell me about all this money we discussed you putting in to the clinic the other night." She looked less amused and more angered now.

"I didn't think you'd agree to see me. Ryleigh, I left a few messages for you." I put my hands in my pocket, not knowing where to place myself here.

"I was going to call you back, but I was given contracted hours at the hospital and then I've been here a lot more now one of our regular nurses has left." She explained.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Ryleigh, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I saw you after our dinner in the coffee shop. You looked like you were having a good time. You seem to have settled in well here."

"You were following me? That's going to cost you a bigger donation." She grinned at me and came to sit on the patient bed, pushing a wheeled stool toward me, I sat down and moved myself closer to her.

"I wasn't following you. You just happened to be in the coffee shop I stood outside of while I took a phone call. Who were your friends?"

"Lauren who I work with at the hospital and the guy was Jason, we met him that day."

"He seemed keen on you, he couldn't take his eyes off you."

"Neither can you, evidently."

"That obvious?"

She smiled and looked at me with her deep blue eyes.

"So are you after a repeat performance?" She said finally.

"No Ryleigh, not right now. You've done something to me I can't describe; I just want more, and that makes you an incredibly dangerous woman." I explained.

"How so?" She tilted her head again, she looked so young and free when she did that.

"Because I could lose myself in you, forget all necessary precautions." I frowned a little and she sighed.

"Then what do you want from me Christian?" She said quietly.

"I want your friendship. And I want to donate to the clinic. I want to give as much as needed."

"We don't need your money."

"But you need my friendship?"

"I don't. But I think you do. So I will give you my friendship but you don't have to buy it."

"Health care is a priority for me, I hold it with very high regard. So I would like to donate to your clinic."

"It's not my clinic."

"It could be. You could manage it and make sure it runs smoothly and ensure that there is proper security and that there's always staff here. I know what sort of people come to a clinic like this Ryleigh, let me take care of you."

She thought for a moment and gave me a look of steel; she was staring me down. Again.

"If I say no, you're going to go above my head and donate any way, aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes I will. So it's in your best interest to say yes." I smirked. She rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"Fine! Donate as much as you like. But you're coming out with my tonight. Have Taylor bring you to bring you to my place for seven this evening. And don't wear a suit, wear something casual." She smiled.

"Why?" I felt nervous again now, I hadn't been at the mercy of a woman in many, many years.

"Because we're going to see monster truck races!" She looked triumphant, she knew she'd won this round.


	7. Chapter 7

**Quick note; Ryleigh's Point of View again.**

**Chapter Seven.**

_Super Massive Black Hole, Muse…_

"COME ON! CRUSH HIM!" I called out, willing the green truck to over throw the red one. I looked to my right and Christian was smiling at me. "You're meant to be watching the mass destruction, not me!" He laughed.

"Monster trucks have never appealed to me, I'm here to keep you happy." He smiled.

"I'd be happier if you cheer on the red or green truck." I gave him my sweetest, butter-wouldn't-melt smile.

"What's the point of them driving in to each other and crushing cars again?"

"General entertainment of the public. Now eat your hotdog and yell. It's fun, it won't kill you."

"The hotdog might." He smiled. I rolled my eyes at him and took a large bite from the end of his hotdog.

"Delicious! If you get food poisoning I **promise** to nurse you back to health. In red lace panties and nothing else." I added with a smirk. He shook his head and laughed, taking a small bite. "See, it's not that bad."

"It's not that great either." But he took a second bite anyway.

"Sure it's not."

"If I survive this, will you still be in red lace panties anyway?"

"Sure I will be, under my jeans."

"Sarcasm does not become you Miss Jordan."

"No?"

He put his hotdog in his right hand and placed his left on my knee and leant in, brushing his nose against my cheek.

"You nakedness becomes you." He whispered, his breath hot on my skin. I turned to him and smiled mischievously.

"You've not seen me naked Mr Grey." I replied.

"Not yet. It's only a matter of time Miss Jordan."

I didn't know what to say in response, I wanted to kiss him but all he wanted was my friendship. Yet the two of us flirted shamelessly. I rolled my eyes and focused my attention on the destruction in front of me and the roaring crowd around me.

In the car on the way back to my apartment, I sat close to Christian, barely touching.

I would look at him and he would catch me, I'd look away. He would look at me, I'd catch him, he'd look away. It wasn't a game, it was two people hiding something they wanted to say and feel; I wanted him, but I wanted more than he was willing to give me. I think maybe he wanted the same thing, but I couldn't be sure. So the tension between us continued to grow.

And grow.

Until my phone began to ring from my bag. I was planning to ignore it but Christian clearly had other plans.

"You have a habit of letting you phone go to voicemail." He smirked.

"I don't want to talk to anyone else." I explained.

"You should answer it, before I think of a way of punishing you."

"Punishing me?"

"For being rude to your caller. Answer it Ryleigh."

I sighed and dug around in my bag and answered the call, not recognising the number.

"Hello?" I asked, my eyes not leaving Christian's.

"_Ryleigh, It's Jason." _I looked away.

"Jason, hi. How are you?" I asked, feeling Christian's eyes on me.

"_I'm good, just calling to see if I can persuade you to come out with me tomorrow night."_

"Tomorrow?"

"_If you're free that is. I thought maybe bowling and dinner? Or dinner and a movie? Whatever you want really."_ Did I want to really arrange a date while sat next to another man? Even though he was just meant to be a friend.

"Sure, sounds good. Can I text you later? I'm on my way home from something."

"_Sure thing, I'll look forward to hearing from ya. Bye Ryleigh."_

"Bye Jason." I hung up and stuffed my phone back in to my bag.

"He asked you out?" Christian asked.

I nodded.

"Tell me about him."

"Not much to tell; he's from Texas, he's a cop. He seems nice." I shrugged.

"Are you going to go out with him?" He asked, I looked at him for the first time since the call/

"Are you giving me a reason not to?"

"I can't do that Ryleigh, I can't ask you to be involved with me. You'll be the undoing of me entirely."

"So I'm just your friend?"

"Yes."

"But you're jealous."

"Yes." His voice was strained, hoarse even. The car came to a stop and I made my way to the door, he grabbed my hand to hold me back. I turned to face him, not sure of what to expect.

"Ryleigh-" He began.

"No. It's okay. I'll see you later." I made my way out of the car and smiled at Taylor, he gave me a nod of his head and a small and formal smile.

That night I lay in bed awake until the early hours of the morning. I was just dozing off before my phone bleeped with a message.

_**Be safe Ryleigh, please. Christian.**_

Groaning, I slipped my phone under my pillow and rolled over, falling in to a deep sleep with dreams of Christian.


	8. Chapter 8

**Quick note; this chapter is from Christian's point of view.**

**Chapter Eight.**

_Drumming, Florence & The Machine.._

I needed coffee, and I needed air.

Being in my office was suffocating me. The thought that Ryleigh would be arranging to meet another man was running around in my head. I had no right to feel this way, but I couldn't help it. She really would be the undoing of me, and that was something I could not allow.

Which is why I found myself about to walk through the door of the closest Starbucks. One minute I was opening the door, the next I was being showered in yet another hot drink, only this time it smelt like tea.

"I'm really sorry! I don't know what's come over me!" The brunette, who owned the drink that was now soaking in to my jacket, said looking up at me. I sighed, this was all too familiar, only Ryleigh was mousey. _Stop it Christian, do __**not**__ think about her!_

"It's fine, really." The girl looked up at me, she looked young, fresh and vibrant. A college graduate maybe?

"No it's not. I'm stupidly clumsy all of the time. Let me pay for the damage to your jacket?" She asked. I looked down, I was wearing a black suit jacket. It was the jacket I had bought to replace the last one that got soaked in this damned coffee shop while it was at the dry cleaners.

"Really it's fine. I shouldn't have been in such a rush to come in. I should be apologising to you and offering to replace your drink. Sit with me?" I smiled.

In that hour I learned that her name was Anastasia Steele, she had moved to Seattle after graduating from Vancouver University, had just secured herself an internship at a publishing house and lived with her friend Kate Kavanagh who, incidentally, was the young lady who interviewed me before gradation even though she had the most awful flu. I remembered the graduation ceremony well, I remember the name Steele, but not her face, however it's coming back to me slowly.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay longer at the ceremony once the degrees were handed out, I had an urgent matter to attend to in the office." I explained.

"We all understood, you're very busy over seeing your empire. Your parents must be proud of what you've achieved. I didn't really know that much about you until Kate read me the interview, but I'm impressed. You're lucky to have achieved so much in such a short amount of time." She smiled. She was endearing.

"Thank you Anastasia, but I would not call myself lucky by any means. I worked hard and very little social life for a very long time in order to gain good results. If you're wise you will your time over building your own empire." I sipped my coffee and she looked down at her tea.

"Miss Steele, may I be so bold as to ask you to dine with me this evening?" Clearly I caught her off guard; she looked at me with wide eyes as if she were a deer caught in headlights.

"That would be lovely, thank you." She smiled, finally giving me an answer.

"Give me your phone number, I'll call to arrange everything this afternoon."

I watched as she wrote her number down on a napkin and slid it across the table to me.

And that is I came to find myself thinking less about undressing Ryleigh and more about fucking Anastasia.


	9. Authors Note

I know you were expecting chapter nine, but I felt as if I should say something instead.

Right from the start the summary of this story included an OC, I also had the characters of Ana and Christian in the summary.

I had a lot of people demanding to know where Ana was or telling my story didn't belong here because Ana wasn't in it so far. This made me have to change my character category and remove Ana entirely because I was being accused of misleading people who wanted an Ana story. Just a little hint here guys; **if the summary includes and OC in it but says Ana is also going to be in the story, then Ana will be in the story.** Just not right away. In fact Ana came in to the story in chapter 8. Don't forget that Christian did have a life before Ana.

Being told that my story didn't belong here or that my character could go fuck herself was simply out of line in all ways; if you were to work hard at writing a story would you want people to leave behind reviews like that? I think the answer is no. If you say "I don't care" then you're kidding yourself; people's reactions to your work is what keeps you going.

Constructive criticism is always welcome **but** it needs to be just that' constructive! These types of reviews are always welcome to any writer because it helps them pick up on things like changing English spellings to American ones, taking time to write more clearly and can help shape the way a person writes. Abusive reviews do nothing but make a writer want to stop.

I wasn't planning on revealing and of this, but the abuse I've been getting from some people (My inbox is actually full and I dread to check my reviews each day.) has made me come to the decision to reveal the plot for the story (sorry to those of you who have been enjoying it and wanted further chapters)

*Christian begins his relationship with Ana (**Christian's P.O.V**)

*Christian donates to the clinic Ryleigh volunteers at, Ana and Ryleigh meet

*Christian and Ryleigh keep their friendship going, but there is some chemistry there. Ryleigh likes Ana and decides it's best if she and Christian part ways, this upsets them both. (**Christian's P.O.V**)

*Ryleigh and Christian cross paths and he explains he's engaged and wants her at the wedding, Ryleigh accepts, she feels conflicted because she's happy that he's happy yet her heart breaks a little because her feelings for him are so deep.

*After the wedding, Ryleigh throws herself in to using the donated money to turn around the clinic and Christian offers Ryleigh a private medical practise of her own, with her boyfriend out of town she accepts because she feels lonely.

*Christian and Ryleigh spend more time together as they set up the clinic and Ryleigh also spends time with Ana and manages to convince herself that she's over Christian

*Later on, Ryleigh starts to act weird, she tries to tell Christian she loves him but he knows what she's about to say so stops her and she and Christian fall out, she leaves to join her boyfriend in Texas. Christian focuses on his marriage with Ana even though he misses Ryleigh (**Christian' P.O.V**)

*Ryleigh comes back and announces she's pregnant

*Christian and Ana's relationship hits the rocks, they separate and she files for divorce (**Christian's P.O.V**)

*Ryleigh asks Christian to attend her scan appointment because she's nervous about going (her boyfriend left Texas to work elsewhere for a while and didn't come back when he was meant to) Christian attends and he realises that his heart belongs to Ryleigh. With her boyfriend out of the picture (Ryleigh isn't sure whether he's coming back or not because she hasn't heard from him in so long) they slowly start a relationship.

*It doesn't take long for them to fall in love, she moves in to Escala with him and they begin a life together and make plans for Christian to adopt her baby.

*Ryleigh's old boyfriend returns and their life is shaken up, there's a lot of stress on Ryleigh and she goes in to early labour. Christian and Jason (her old boyfriend) drive to the hospital and there's an accident.

*Insert cliff hanger ending here.

So that was the plot for the entire story.

I'd like to add as well that this is **fan fiction** and it gives fans the opportunity to write out an alternate story for their favourite characters. If you want to read the same story over and over again then re-read the books.

Let's not forget that E.L James was a fan fiction writer and that is how Fifty Shades of Grey began; as a fan fiction in the Twilight category. I think if she knew how aggressive and rude her fans could be then she would be upset. I'm not just talking about the reviews I've been left but about the reviews a lot of other people have been left on their stories. She used to be one of us and was respected by you, so why not show other fans of hers the same respect?

After all, didn't **your** parents raise you with the motto "_treat others as you would want to be treated yourself_"?

To the readers who have given some lovely reviews and shown me a lot of support; thank you so very much! I really don't think I'm going to be updating any time soon (I think I'm going to get a lot of backlash for publishing this little rant) but if you want to carry on reading the PM me and maybe we can arrange to do a . I might even post new chapters on my Tumblr so do get in touch. And thank you for your kinds words, they really did mean a lot to me.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

_Too Lost In You, Sugar Babes_

It had been months since my eyes had met Christian Grey's, but I had seen plenty of him in the tabloids with a young woman a few years my junior; She was pretty in a girl-next-door type of way. He looked happy and so did she, so I was happy for him. Besides, Jason and I had hit it off and were seeing a lot more of each other and becoming more serious. I had been trying to be in three places at once since I last saw him; the hospital, the clinic and Jason's bed. It was tiring but it kept me busy and I was enjoying all three of those places very much.

There was a knock on the door of the treatment room at the clinic which bought me out of my daze, I wasn't due to see another patient for half an hour. Sighing, I closed my book and opened the door to reveal the one and only Christian Grey.

"Well well, speak of the Devil and he shall appear." I gave him a slight smile and crossed my arms. What was he doing here after so long? Christian looked behind me in to the room and smirked.

"There doesn't appear to be anyone else in there with you to talk about me to, unless you're talking to an imaginary friend?" He teased. I rolled my eyes and stepped aside to allow him the room to walk in. I watched him as he sat down on my chair, looking smug about something.

"What can I do for you Grey? You need an STD test?" I walked over to the treatment couch and sat on it, his smirk lessened.

"Of course not Jordan, I'm actually here with a business proposal." He explained, I looked at him sceptically.

"I don't hear from you for six months and you stroll in here with a business proposal? Why? You're girlfriend not giving you what you want?" I scowled. He scowled back.

"Anastasia and I are quite fine actually Miss Jordan. And I came here to speak with you about the clinic; I want to turn it in to a business. The plan is to have it made more secure, more pleasing to the eye and treat patients with **and** without insurance. I read in the paper about the attack on your fellow nurse the other week and it made me concerned for your wellbeing while you're here. I already purchased the building, I'm just waiting for the new deeds to come through and the work can get started." He paused for breath and I saw this as my chance to jump in.

"You bought the building?" I raised my eyebrows at him and tried my best to remain calm. It wasn't working. "You bought the building? So now what? You get rid of all the staff here and turn it in to some kind of upmarket private clinic? What gives you the right to do that? I work here! I see people here every day with issues they can't afford to take to the hospital, what'll happen to them? They won't want to come in here once you've made it in to some sort of health spa! What were you thinking? I don't hear from you for months and you come in here like a whirlwind and uproot everything! What gives you the fucking right Christian Grey?!" By this point I was pacing the room, balling my fists and clenching my teeth together. Christian looked a little startled at my opinion and stood in front of me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Ryleigh, calm down. I want to keep this place free for people in poverty. But I want to make it safe and I want to keep everyone who volunteers here but I want them to be paid. And I want you to be in charge." He looked at me with those piercing eyes which looked so deep you could practically drown in them. I gave myself a mental shake and tried to grasp at what he was saying.

"You want us all to be paid?" I asked. He nodded.

"I want you all to be paid. And the best way to do that is to also have a few hours a week of scheduled private patients, and charge them a fortune." He smirked.

"And you want us all to be safer?"

"Yes I do Ryleigh, your safety means a lot to me. Believe it or not you're one of my few friends and I don't think I would ever have forgiven myself if it had been you who had been hurt in that attack, especially with my office directly opposite."

"What happened to Shae-" I began, but he interrupted me.

"Could have happened to you Ryleigh. How do you think it felt for me to read that a volunteer nurse had been stabbed during a drugs raid at a local free clinic? I had no idea if it was you, I was worried sick."

"But you didn't pick up the phone." I looked up at him with steel eyes.

"Once I knew you were safe I relaxed a little. You have Jason to look after you now and I didn't want to interfere."

"You mean you were busy with Anastasia." I snapped. He sighed and held me so tightly I couldn't move my arms.

"I was worried Ryleigh, I wanted to come to you but I couldn't; you have Jason and I have Ana. Imagine how it would have looked to them if I rushed to find you?" He pulled away and looked down at me.

"I want you to run things here, this will be your clinic. I want you to stay here because it makes you happy, but I want you to remain safe also."

"I can't be here all the time Christian, I have the ER."

"I know and I fully understand that, I want you to draw up the plans and I'll have them put in place. You don't have to be here all the time Ryleigh." He let me go and went across to the barred up window and looked out at the street outside. I stood beside him and watched young mothers and elderly people scuffle past with what looked like the weight of the world on their shoulders.

"It will be an equal partnership Ryleigh; I finance it and you make it work for us." He said. I frowned a little.

"An equal partnership? But I haven't put any money in to buying the building. I won't be putting any money towards its grand makeover because I have none." I explained, thinking that it was fine for him; he has a bottomless pit of money and I don't. He shook his head and turned to look at me.

"I already said that I'll finance it and you'll make it work. Eventually it will have made a profit and I'll take the money back." He shrugged a little.

"Kind of like a loan?" I asked.

"But without the interest rates." He grinned. I couldn't help but smile back at him, I laughed a little and shook my head gently and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing! It's just no one has ever given me a business proposition before!" I told him.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels good!" I smiled. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him for a moment, his arms eventually wrapped themselves around me. "Thank you Christian, this is amazing! A lot to take in, but amazing!" I pulled away and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait to tell Jason!" Christian's smile faded and he suddenly turned in to the business man I had first met.

"I'm sure he will be thrilled for you." He said icily.

"Woah now Grey! No need to sound happy for me or anything. Anyone might think you were jealous. Besides, you have Ana so quit being an ass to me over it." I gave him a stern look and he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Ryleigh, I don't know what came over me. I'm having an architect come to my office tomorrow at three, if you're available to meet with us that would be good. I have the blue prints for the building so for now it's just a case of seeing if any expansions can be made. Of course I want your input to the structure of it all. I also have a marketing team meeting with me next week o discuss how we go about advertising the clinic so if you could make some notes on where you think we should advertise and what we should say that would be good also. I'll have Taylor come by with the preferred security team to install new CCTV and discuss what security measure can be put in place. I want to get this project going as quickly as we can. I understand your time may be limited so just call me and e-mail me across any ideas you have. I'll let you deal with the interiors, I think you'll be very good at that." He nodded. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tied my hair back. I felt a little like a scorned child.

"Sure, that sounds great. Are there any contracts for me to sign? And the current staff?" I asked.

"Yes there are, and I'll bring them all to you as soon as you've told your team what's going on. I'll need their personal details to put on the contracts if they wish to stay."

"Sounds good. I'll put a memo up on the board in the break room and I'll get them to you once everyone's seen it."

"Very well. I'll speak to you soon Ryleigh. I need to go, I have a meeting."

"It was nice to see you again Christian." I watched as he left, leaving me alone with a hundred thoughts speeding through my head.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

_Titanium, David Guetta._

_(Christian's Point of View)_

The meeting hadn't gone as I had planned, I didn't expect her to fly off the handle and shout at me, and I didn't expect her to hug me the way that she did either. It was so frustrating! I had been genuinely worried when I had read that article, I had also been very relieved that she wasn't involved. I couldn't have gone to her though, it wouldn't have been right at the time, besides, we were both busy.

Ryleigh had Jason to take care of her now, and I had Ana. I was planning to propose soon, and I had wanted Ryleigh's opinion on how to do it, I truly do see her as a friend I can trust, and I know that Ana would have no issues with Ryleigh (providing our short history was kept quiet) as she did with Elena, I'm sure of it.

Sighing, I returned to my office to make sure the plans were in place, the sooner Ryleigh could get the ball rolling on her half the better, I wanted that place to be made safe as soon as possible. My cell phone went off, alerting me to a new e-mail from Ana; _Dear Mr Twitchy Palms, Where did you get to so early this morning? I missed having breakfast with you, it wasn't the same without you ordering me around over my morning tea. It's been busy at SIP today, can't wait to get home. Love, Ana x_

I smiled as I replied, briefly telling her I had an early morning meeting. I wanted to propose soon, but I didn't think Ryleigh would be interested in helping me; she had too much on her mind. Checking my watch I picked up my office phone and dialled Andreas number.

"Andrea, I have to step out for a while. Please take all messages and keep my schedule clear." I asked.

"_Of course Mr Grey."_ She replied, I hung up and got my jacket on. Tonight would be the night providing I could find the right ring!

Of course my cool composure didn't last very long as I found myself in Cartier two hours later surrounded by rings and smiling women whose input wasn't really helping.

"The woman in question is modest, young and has delicate hands. I want a simple yet elegant solitaire diamond. The rings you have shown me have all been too large. Do I need to take my custom elsewhere?" I said through gritted teeth at the hassled middle aged store manager, she simply shook her head and paled a little.

"No no Mr Grey, I think I have something. It came in today, I'll just go find it." And at that she turned on her heels and practically ran to the door which gave her access to the vaults. I looked around and saw other men were in a similar situation as myself, but I also saw a young couple looking at jewellery together; the poor man was obviously out of his depth in here yet his girlfriend seemed to want everything. I looked down at my watch impatiently, this was just taking too long!

"Here we are Mr Grey, part of our Elegance Collection, platinum band with one simple princess cut diamond." The manager held her breath in anticipation, I nodded and she smiled out of relief.

"I'll take it." I told her, she practically jumped for joy as she rung it up on the register and I handed over my credit card to pay. Finally; something Ana would like.

I walked out of the shops a few moments later feeling as if a weight had been lifted, all I had to do now was find the balls to ask. I left the message with Andrea that I wouldn't be returning to the office for the remainder of the day and I had Taylor take me home. This afternoon I would prepare dinner and collect Ana from work, it would be perfect. As Taylor drove I ordered bouquets of red and white roses to be delivered within the hour along with a bottle of Cristal and a box of continental chocolates. It would be perfect.

"Miss Steele." I smiled as she walked out of the main doors of Sip, she smiled back in surprise.

"Mr Grey. To what do I owe the pleasure sir?" She kissed my cheek and I opened the passenger door of my car for her.

"Can't a man do something nice for his girlfriend?" Soon to be fiancé-hopefully.

"You can." She buckled her seatbelt as I closed the door and came around to the driver's side and got in next to her.

"How was your day dear?" I asked as I started the car and began the journey home.

"It was fine, lots of appointments made and have a ton of proof reading to do over the weekend. Hopefully I can get some of it done during the week though. How was yours?" She asked.

"It was alright, I came home a little early to do some work from there. Are you hungry?"

"Actually for once I'm starving! Jack had me working so hard to day I only had time for a smoothie."

"Jack needs to take better care of his staff. You know you can work for me Ana, I'd enjoy having you in my office." I smirked.

"That's the problem; there wouldn't be any work done and I'd never be able to walk again!"

"There would be work done, just not very much."

"For someone who has an empire to run you're not very motivated."

"I'm motivated! I'm motivated enough to want to fuck you on ever surface and against every wall in my office."

"And the will feed the world how?" She giggled.

"You and your smart mouth Miss Steele." I grinned and pulled the car in to the underground garage and got out, opening Ana's door for her and taking her hand. "Would you like to shower first then eat or eat then shower?" I ask.

"I think eat first then shower with you, I'm way too hungry to wait." She smiled as we walked to the elevator, pressing the call button.

"Alright, we'll eat first."

"So what's for dinner?"

"A surprise." I pull her inside and press for the top floor and hold her to me, kissing her deeply and hungrily feeling nervous. Ana kisses me back and moans a little as I tug gently at her hair. When we arrive at our floor I guide her in to the apartment while I kiss her neck and caress her breasts from behind.

"Maybe we could shower first." She gasps as she drops her bag to the floor, I turn her around to face me and push her up against the wall, ripping her shirt open and nuzzling at her cleavage while I undo her skirt and let it slip to the floor. I groan as I see she's wearing lace top stockings. I wrap her legs around me and carry her through the bedroom and in to the bathroom. I sit her on the counter and turn the shower on. I kick off my shoes and slide out of my socks, yank off my shirt and trousers and slide off my boxers. Ana eyes me up greedily and I drop to my knees to take off her shoes and slowly trace my fingers up each of her legs and peel off her stockings. I kiss along the inside of her thighs and bite gently, Ana groans and leans back granting me access to her moistness. I bite gently through the soft fabric of her panties and slide the fabric to the side and stroke her with my tongue. She whimpers softly and I push my tongue in to her hot core and inhale her scent. She gasps and groans and I know how close she is already so I pull away and lick a trail up to her breasts and take off her bra.

"Christian…." She whispers.

"Ana." I say softly, pulling her from the counter to her feet and sliding her panties down her legs, she steps out of them and a lead her in to the shower and press her chest up to the wall. I hold her had back by her hair and kiss her neck as I slide my hand down her back and over the curve of her buttocks and in between her legs. She opens her legs further for me and I squat down slightly and slide my hard length in to her hot core slowly, she cries out and I groan.

"You feel so good Ana." I breath in to her hair as I slide out and in again, picking up the pace. "Bend over for me baby."

Ana bends over slightly and presses her hands against the wall, I keep a hand on her back and slide the other around her narrow waist to stroke her clit. Ana cries out and I can feel her walls contracting slightly, she's close.

"Come for me baby." I pound as fast and as hard as I can, hearing her scream sends me over the edge and I lose my control. Leaning over her I kiss her back. "Oh Ana." I sigh in content.

"Christian." She smiles, I pull her up to stand and turn her to face me and kiss her lips softly.

"You enjoy the rest of the shower, I'll serve up dinner." I kiss her one last time and step out of the shower and wrap a towel around my waist and go in to the bedroom to dress quickly before hurrying to the kitchen to make sure the candles were lit and the wine was poured.

By the time I served up our food Ana was walking to the table in a simple black wrap around dress.

"This looks amazing Christian." She smiled and leant forward to smell the roses on the table.

"I hope you like it. Enjoy." I smile as I place the plates on the table. We eat in a comfortable silence, the whole time we flirt with our eyes, it seems to take for ever for us to eat, but that's only because I'm feeling impatient with the ring feeling heavy in my trouser pocket. As Ana clears her plate I see it as m chance; it's now or never.

"Anastasia, I love you very much and you're very dear to me. You've somehow changed the man I am and I want hearts and flowers with you. I want hearts, flowers and boxes of love heart shaped candy. I don't feel complete without you in my life and I want to keep you in it for the rest of my life." I nervously slide out of my chair and dropped down to one knee at her feet and took her hands in mine. "Anastasia Steele; will you please marry me?"

"Yes." Was all she said.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

_Running Up That Hill, Placebo._

_(Ryleigh.s POV)_

So Christian had proposed to Ana and she had said yes. They were having an engagement party and my company was requested (along with Jason as a "Plus One") I don't know why, but when I opened that invite and read it, it felt like a kick to the stomach. I know Christian and I hadn't been like bestest buddies of late, but why hadn't he told me he was going to ask her? We had slept together and were going in to business together so why not tell me? Maybe he was still pissed that I didn't tell him about the attack on another nurse at the clinic, but would he really hold a grudge and keep me at arm's length with regards to his personal life?

I heard Jason moving in the bedroom so I shook myself out of it and started to pour him a coffee and make him an omelette. I was happy frying up the eggs and making the perfect breakfast, and I was even happier when Jason's arms wrapped themselves around me and he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Good mornin' Miss Jordan, you look ravishing today." His Texas drawl was just so sexy, it practically melted my knees.

"Well hello there Officer Stackhouse, aren't you a charmer." I smiled and turned my head to place a quick kiss on his cheek.

"That coffee for me?" He asked seeing the mug next to me. I nodded and began to plate up his eggs and took them to the small table and put them in his regular spot and sat down. Jason joined me soon after with a glass of juice for me.

"You sure do know the way to a man's heart Ryleigh." Jason grinned and tucked in to his breakfast.

"Baby, we've both been working so hard these last couple of months, how about we take a little vacation?" I watched him out of the corner of my eye as I took a sip.

He chewed, swallowed and smiled.

"A vacation? Sure! I've got a lot of time built up, where and when were you thinking?"

"How about Hawaii? I went last winter and it was amazing; the people are nice, the food is great and the beaches are to just die for! Plus I know I can get us a really nice hotel and a really nice cheap price." I fluttered my eyes at him-as sure fire way to get my own way.

Jason nodded.

"Sounds great! When can we leave?" His eyes twinkled.

"How about Friday?"

"Friday? But that's in three days."

"You said you had time to take and I know I have too, I can get us cheap flights this afternoon." I fluttered my eyes again and leant toward him showing a little cleavage.

"Alright, As long as it's Friday night we fly I don't see a problem." He dug in to his pocket and riffled through his wallet and slid his credit card across the table. "Don't go to crazy with the spending now woman, that's for the flights and hotel only, no bikini's or nothin' alright?" He gave me a mildly stern look and I beamed at him. I stood up and walked over to him and kissed his cheek.

"You are the best boyfriend in the world, you know that?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a little squeeze.

"Yeah yeah." He smiled and kissed me gently. I stood up and ruffled his messed hair.

"You finish your breakfast, I'm going to get us a holiday!" I smiled and went to the door with his card in my hand and put on my shoes and jacket and grabbed my bag. "Just put your dishes in the sink babe, I'll wash them up when I come home. Don't be late from work tonight, I's pizza night and I'm buying." I stuffed the invite in my bag before he could see it.

"You better be, flights cost a heck of a lot more than pizza." He smiled and blew me a kiss. I blew one back and headed out the door determined to get away from here.

A few hours later I found myself scurrying out of the Human Resources department of the hospital after practically begging for time off at short notice. It took a lot of grovelling and a lot of emphasis on the facts that I 1) Run the clinic on a (currently) voluntary basis, 2) Never took time off after my mother died, only one day for the funeral and one day to move here and 3) I've been here for months and have never been sick, late or asked for any favours and have always covered other people's shifts when they needed the time off. Finally after an hour of battling with the HR manager I had weaselled two whole weeks out of him, something that needed celebrating with pizza and beer.

As Jason and I would be leaving Friday and 7pm sharp, I would miss Christian's engagement party (what a pity) but did I really want to meet his bride to be at a party full of other people I didn't know? Not really. Which is why I had picked up a bottle of champagne and had arranged it to be delivered to his office with a nice card and bouquet of flowers and suggested that we all meet for dinner and drinks upon mine and Jason's return. Not too sure how that would go down with Christian, but I'd be too far away to see his angry face when that would all be delivered.

It wasn't that I was jealous or anything, but Christian had sort of taken me under his wing when I first moved here (and collided in to him) and he was the first person I had any physical connections with in a long time. I guess I liked him as a little more than a friend, but I had Jason now and he swept me off my feet and treated me so well. I loved Jason, but sometimes I would wake up after dreaming about Christian and wonder if I could have loved him if I were given the chance to after our "date". I guess I would never know.

I trudged on back to my little place and rang in mine and Jason's regular pizza order and began to pack my summer things in to a small suitcase for our trip away. Last time I went all I needed were a few bikinis, shorts, vests and sandals; I'd spent a lot of time drinking on the beach after a bad breakup and getting a kick ass tan, so I was betting it would be safe to say I'd be spending a lot of time drinking on the beach and getting a kick ass tan with Jason second time around.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve.**

_Thank You, Dido._

"Here, take a sip of this, it's amazing!" I offered my straw to Jason and he took a sip at my cocktail.

"That is good! But Mine's better!" He winked and offered me a taste.

"Okay, maybe you did pick the better of the two, but they're both alcoholic and that's all that matters." I leant in and kissed his cheek and he pulled me in to hug me. Currently we were sat on the beach with two large cocktails watching the sun go down over the ocean and it was beautiful. We'd arrived an hour ago but the trip had gotten off to a great start. We actually got our flights upgraded and were able to hang out in the posh part of the airport and had complimentary champagne and our seats on the flight were amazing (best part is the upgrade had nothing to do with Christian, he wasn't even aware that we had gone away just yet.) and by the time we had gotten to our hotel we were well and truly on our way to being legless, so as our bags were taken to our room we took our welcome drinks to the beach to enjoy the sunset.

"I haven't seen you this relaxed in ages babe, I think Hawaii suits you." Jason tucked a strand of hair behind my ears, I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I feel relaxed too. It's just good to be away. And drunk." I giggled.

"Yeah, drunk always helps. What do you say to finishing these cocktails and seeing if sex on the beach is as good as everybody says?" He winked playfully. This was my cue to down the remainder of my drunk and put my glass to one side and let the holiday begin.

_Meanwhile, in Seattle…._

"The note says that she's sorry she can't make it but she hopes we have a good night and congratulations. There's champagne too." Anastasia Steele gave Christian Grey a bright smile, trying to subdue his tempered mood. She couldn't understand why he was so worked up about Ryleigh not attending the party, She had asked him if Ryleigh had been a submissive of his and he simply shook his head and changed the subject. Ana knew about the business deal and put his frustrations down to the deal not going the way he wanted and asked no more.

"I just would've liked her to tell me in person she wasn't coming." Christian spoke through gritted teeth. Ana sighed and slammed the note down on the table.

"What is it with the two of you Christian? Do you have feelings for her? Because right now you're acting like a woman who was done wrong by and I won't go in to this marriage while there's another woman in my true place." She looked at him with stern eyes, he almost scorned her for her outburst but instead he sighed and took Ana in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"Darling there's nothing going on with Ryleigh and I, I can assure you. There is no one in your place either. Ryleigh is merely a friend and sometimes she does things that irritate and annoy me It's gotten worse lately but I guess it's just the stress of setting up the clinic together."

"If it's that bad then pull out of the deal, she's getting the benefits without having to put any of her own money in it anyway."

"It's not as easy as that Ana. I bought the deal to the table and I want to keep all the staff safe and keep the patients healthy and give them what they need. Surely now that you've heard about my past you would realise health is important to me."

"I do understand, but I just don't understand why you can't take to sorting out the free clinics that are all over the city."

"The first step is this one to see how the project goes."

"And then I guess Ryleigh will be your co-captain for all of them." Ana said bitterly and pulled away. "What does she have that I don't?"

"Nothing, Ana!" Christian raised his voice and it shook her. "She has nothing compared to you. She is my friend-"

"Not a very good one from where I see it."

"But my friend none the less Anastasia. You are the woman I love, you are the woman I asked to marry me. So please, can we put this aside?" Ana turned away and looked out the window at the vast city below her. Christian came up beside her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Ana please. If it would make you feel better I won't see-" He began.

"Don't. Because one day you'll resent me for it. Just try not to let her get to you so much. Please?" Ana turned to face him again and he nodded.

"Alright, I promise I won't let her get to me anymore. But she is still in my life because of the clinic."

"Fine. Let's go, we have guests to see to." And with that Ana had closed their conversation. Christian took her hand, placed a kiss on it, and lead her out in to the main room where an entirety of people were waiting to shower them with congratulations and well wishes while Ryleigh got wasted with her boyfriends and swam naked in the ocean by the moonlight.


End file.
